Neko Day International
by Lexipoo-Panda
Summary: This story will include many more anime than just Big Windup. Including Naruto, Hetalia, Fairy Tail, Bleach, Full Metal Alchemist, Death Note, Soul Eater, Black Butler, One Piece, Ouran Highschool Host Club, Code Geass, Digimon, Cowboy Bebop, Blood , Nabari No Ou, Deadman Wonderland, and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. Plus other that you require me to make, if you want. Please enjoy.
1. Big Windup

**Hai hai. Sorry, another Big Windup. But this is just the starting chapter. My idea for this is simple. It's going to contain my favorite animes, and each chapter is going to feature said anime. It will also tell a different story of the main characters or of the characters that I think look cute together. Some may have continuations with a new couple. If you want me to add an anime to this, leave your preferences. If I haven't seen it before, I'll watch it and then write what I think a Neko Day for them would be. :3.**

**Xxx**

"Mew," a light meowing was heard down the road a bit. Abe-Puppy was just trotting along the road. His ears perked up, he sniffed the air blinking at the empty space before him. There was no one there. He meant to continue on, but…he heard that mew again. Like a cat was there, but hiding somewhere.

"Who's there?" he called down the alley, he felt stupid for talking to the empty space. Something peaked out of a crack in the fence, that's why Abe-Puppy couldn't see him. This cat had blonde hair and bright green eyes. He looked…and acted timid. Abe-Puppy tilted his head to the side, "who're you?"

The cat flinched at Abe-Puppy's voice; he had a hard time meeting eyes with Abe-Puppy. Slowly he stuttered out his meaning of answering Abe-Puppy's question, "m-m-m-my name i-is M-m-Mihashi-Kitty," he was nearly whimpering. Abe-Puppy knew cats didn't like him, but this was taking that concept to the extreme. He'd never had a problem with speaking civilly to a cat before. It didn't seem that Mihashi-Kitty was going to ask who Abe-Puppy was, so Abe-Puppy just decided to introduce himself.

"My name is Abe-Puppy," Abe-Puppy advanced on the cat, but Mihashi-Kitty began to back away, "I won't hurt you."

"Y-y-you're a-a p-puppy," Mihashi-Kitty stammered out, tears coming to his eyes. Abe-Puppy smiled at him.

"I'm not a mean puppy, I promise," he stood still—he's not a real puppy, see he has a tail and ears and puppy paws were his hands should be, but he's not a real puppy. People call people like him "nekos." Mihashi-kitty stared at him for a minute or so, and then he leaned forward, as if he was going to fall over, but his feet skidded over the pavement, he walked slowly toward Abe-Puppy. Once he neared close enough he leaned into Abe-Puppy's face, blinking at scrutinizing all at the same time. See they were both young, at least seven or eight for Mihashi-Kitty and Abe-Puppy at the age of seven. He was smiling down at the still awestruck kitty, "let's be friends, kay?"

Mihashi-Kitty blinked once more, and his lips turned up in what he thought was a smile. Abe-Puppy's smile never wavers, but he was staring down at the kitty and waiting for an answer. When Abe-Puppy never got an answer, his ears lowered, there went another almost friend that he could have had. Abe-Puppy began to back away, "sorry," he muttered, his tail didn't even wag.

"N-no w-w-wait!" Mihashi-Kitty yelled after him, his soft kitty paws clutched onto his bare arm. The part that wasn't covered by the t-shirt he was wearing. Abe-Puppy stopped, his ears perking up slightly, not to their full extent quite yet. His tail rose some too. Abe-Puppy slid his grey gaze onto Mihashi-Kitty's wide green eyes.

"Yeah?" he blinked once at him, his tail swished slowly behind the back of his legs. Mihashi-Kitty was shaking, it was unnerving, it worried Abe-Puppy, was he going to pass out or something?

"I-I-I w-w-want t-t-to be y-y-your f-friend," he said softly, during that small sentence, he stuttered profusely and he broke eye contact more times that Abe-Puppy cared to count. But when he heard the sentence, his ears perked up and his tail wagged frantically.

"Really?" Abe-Puppy jumped happily. Mihashi-Kitty smiled—actually smiled–and stood confidently before Abe-Puppy.

"Yeah. I've never been asked to be friends before," Mihashi-Kitty was still smiling, but Abe-Puppy could see the hurt in his eyes.

"I'm your friend, now," Abe-Puppy smiled wide and grabbed paws with Mihashi-Kitty. Abe-Puppy had an idea in mind, "let's go play, yeah?"

"Yeah."


	2. Naruto

**Well, here's the Naruto chapter of this story. Please leave me some love guise, the next chapter will be up asap. :3.**

xxx

"Teme-Kitty! Teme-Kitty!" yelled Dobe-Kitty from far aways. Sasuke-Kitty turned just in time to see Naruto-Kitty being chased by a couple puppies. The puppies looked like they were having fun but Naruto-Kitty was on the verge of tears. Once Naruto-Kitty cleared passed Sasuke-Kitty, he stepped into the ways of the three puppies chasing after his beloved friend.

"What do you think you're doing?" demanded Sasuke-Kitty of the three puppies. One was Kiba-Puppy, one was Lee-Puppy and the last one was Neji-Puppy. Kiba-Puppy stepped up and laughed.

"He provoked us, so we ran after him," Kiba-Puppy easily had a couple feet on Sasuke-Kitty, but Sasuke-Kitty was a kitty. Kitties are fierce, ruthless, sharp. He wouldn't let anyone else near Naruto-Kitty.

Sasuke-Kitty's paws were placed on his hips, his tail swished unenthusiastically, "and how did he do so?" a steady glare was leveled off at the leader. Kiba-Puppy held his ground; of course, he _is _a puppy after all.

Kiba-Puppy smirked deviously at Sasuke-Kitty, then turned his—and even Sasuke-Kitty had to admit—terrifying gaze. He heard Naruto-Kitty whimper behind him, but Sasuke-Kitty showed no emotion, he held his ground, and didn't even back up when Kiba-Puppy approached ever closer, "He stepped on Hinata-Kitty's tail," Kiba-Puppy growled.

"I-I-I didn't mean t-t-to," Naruto-Kitty blubbered, sinking to the ground just behind Sasuke-Kitty's legs. His hair brushed Sasuke-Kitty's bare calf. Kiba-Puppy snorted.

"The heck you did!" he rose his voice in anger, and Sasuke-Kitty held him back when he tried to run after the now helpless Naruto-Kitty on the ground.

"No you don't," Sasuke-Kitty was _not_ letting that dreadful mutt near his friend. Kiba-Puppy snapped at Sasuke-Kitty, but before his teeth sank into Sasuke-Kitty, he pushed Kiba-Puppy away from him, "what are you thinking? You could have hurt me!"

"You're a stupid kitty I don't care what happens to you!" Kiba-Puppy spat at Sasuke-Kitty, "I'm here to collect revenge for Hinata-Kitty and be on my way."

Sasuke-Kitty's lip rose in anger, his canines were longer than normal humans and sharper as well, but Kiba-Puppy was a puppy and bigger than him. He could easily overpower Sasuke-Kitty. Sasuke-Kitty hissed at Kiba-Puppy. Kiba-Puppy's tail swished unenthusiastically, as if silently saying that he wasn't intimidated at all. Sasuke-Kitty was getting annoyed at this puppy. In the distance, he saw Hinata-Kitty running after them. It is true that puppies are faster than kitties, so Hinata-Kitty must have been chasing after the puppies, but fell behind for how slow she was. Actually, Sasuke-Kitty was surprised Naruto-Kitty held his own in running from the puppies.

"Wait!" she called out from behind the three puppies. Neji-Puppy and Lee-Puppy turned around, but Kiba-Puppy wasn't relinquishing his gaze from Sasuke-Kitty. Sasuke-Kitty knew he was paranoid, but Sasuke-Kitty doesn't roll like that. He's a fair fighter, he doesn't jump innocent nekos, puppies or otherwise.

"Hinata-Kitty," Lee spoke, his voice portrayed shock. His ear cocked to the side and his tail swished. The poor kitty was gasping for air.

"You puppies sure do run fast," she half laughed half gasped. She bent over, catching herself on her knees. Kiba-Puppy's ears lowered.

"What do you need, Hinata-Kitty?" Kiba-Puppy demanded of the shy kitty. She flinched slightly at his tone, but continued on with her sentence.

"Please, don't hurt these kitties," she started off, clutching her paws in front of her chest. Now Kiba-Puppy did leave Sasuke-Kitty's stare in the dust. He whirled around on Hinata-Kitty, fuming at her.

"But that stupid cat stepped on your tail," he ground out through closed fangs. His ears were flat against his head and his tail wasn't moving an inch. Hinata-Kitty crossed her arms over her chest.

"I know that," she said coldly, holding her glare. Sasuke-Kitty was surprised, Hinata-Kitty never looked like this before, at least not when Sasuke-Kitty was present, "but it was an accident. Why must you always try to pick a fight with these two kitties. They aren't doing anything."

"Yeah, but—"

"It's just as case that their stronger than you, isn't it," she demanded of him. Kiba -Puppy's tale was between his legs now, can't argue with that. Sasuke-Kitty guessed he _was _stronger than Kiba-Puppy. Kiba-Puppy sighed.

"Yes ma'am," he mumbled, moving away from Sasuke-Kitty.

"Now apologize before you leave abruptly," Hinata-Kitty caught him by the arm. Kiba-Puppy bristled, turned on his heel, glared and spoke.

"I'm sorry," and with that he left, the other puppies following after him. Hinata-Kitty smiled softly at the two of them.

"I'm sorry for him. Naruto-Kitty it's okay that you stepped on my tail. I know it was an accident," her smile widened a little. Naruto-Kitty popped to his feet and smiled wide at her.

"Thanks Hinata-Kitty! I am really sorry for stepping on your tail, though," Naruto-Kitty rubbed the back of his head with his paw. Hinata-Kitty giggled, shook her head and left. Sasuke-Kitty turned to Naruto, shook his head as well and continued on his path back to his house, "Teme-Kitty mind if I come to your house and play some video games?"

"Dobe-Kitty, we don't have thumbs."


End file.
